


Home

by mackietommo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lil bit of angst, also a mention of scott and deaton, and braeden, read end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is done with Derek's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Stiles is literally done with Derek’s shit.

 _Done_ , over, finished. He actually wants to punch the guy now. He’s been quiet since he got in Deaton’s vet and walked in the corner and sat like a kid who has been told to face the wall.

It’s frustrating Stiles to see him like that.

Since he got back after his voyage with Braeden, he’s been like that. Quiet. Alone. Prefers to be in the sideline instead of fighting them of what he thinks is right. Stiles kinds of miss his ‘let’s just kill them and get it over with’ plan. At first, Stiles thought it was just his guilt that took over him and just like some other things in his life, he'll get over it in weeks and be back in his grumpy-but-somehow-alive self.

Now, _now,_ is different.

It’s been three months since he got back. Everyone thought it was because Braeden didn’t came home with him, but just a month ago, she visited Beacon Hills and Derek didn’t even looked at her longer than five minutes, Stiles actually think it hurt Braeden’s ego.

“Oh my god,” Stiles mutters suddenly. “Just -- oh my, God.”

Scott looks over him, and blinks. “What, Stiles?”

“I just -- I can’t do this,” he stands up and points angrily towards Derek. “Speak, you fucking dog.”

Derek looks at him, one eyebrow raised.

“Speak, just say something. Derek, we called you here to say some suggestion, okay? We didn’t call you to sit the fucking the corner and pretend you’re a fucking accessory in Deaton’s vet.” Stiles can feel his own anger inside of him. “Just speak, God damn it.”

“What do you want me to say?” he asks. “What do you want me to do?”

“LIVE.” Stiles answers.

Everyone in the room stops breathing for a moment. Stiles can practically hear his own heartbeat.

“Well, that went well.” Deaton comments.

And somehow, that finishes their discussion.

*

“You’re angry at me,” Stiles hears Derek say.

Stiles knows Derek will come, he’s expecting it. That’s why he kept his window opened, and decided to read a book in his bed instead of playing video games with Scott.

It was something that came over him. He _doesn’t_ know _why_ exactly, but he’s done questioning things. Common sense and logic never really worked so much in this town.

“Of course I am,” he huffs while turning the page of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secret. “You’re a jerk.”

“What did I do?” Derek sits in the edge of his bed.

“Nothing,” Stiles answers. His heart beating so fast in his chest, he wonders if it can break his ribcage. “And that’s the problem.”

Stiles feels Derek shifting his face into confuse but angry face. Stiles memorises every movement Derek does in a certain situation. So, when Stiles puts down his book, Derek is looking at him with the expression he has in mind. Stiles sighs, and puts his book away and crawls towards Derek.

He smoothen Derek’s face. “Don’t frown like that,” he murmurs. “It looks ugly.”

Derek slaps his hands away. “Shut up,”

Stiles laughs softly in Derek’s face. Derek just shakes his head and stands up.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know,” Derek answers. “I honestly don’t even know where I’m supposed to be.”

“Then, why did you came back here?” Stiles angrily asks.

“Because this is where my home is.” Derek answers while half of his body is already outside Stiles’ window.

“Beacon Hills?” Stiles frowns.

Derek looks back at him, eyes locked. “That, too.” and he’s gone.

Stiles blinks for a moment, and frowns. What does he meant? _That too?_ Stiles takes a minute to realised what Derek said.

He puts his head down and bites his lips.

“He simultaneously keeps on being the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

He looks up and sees his curtain flows in the wind, he smiles and lays down in his bed. He closes his eyes, and thinks if he’s going to close his window tonight or not.

He decided not to.

What if Derek wants to come _home_? 

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil ficlet because it was on my mind :)))


End file.
